Noco: Geeks in Love
by Dexilan
Summary: A Noco told through the eyes of five other people.
1. Ch:1 Alejandro's Discovery

It was a sunny day at Playa Des Losers and I, Alejandro Burromuerto, was not the least bit happy. I had lost Total Drama World Tour and to top it all off, I had lost to Heather. Not only did I lose to her but she got into my head, kicked me in the nuts, and then pushed me down a volcano. I didn't want to think about it so I went over to the bar in the middle of the pool. I sat down next to the only other teen there, Noah. He was reading as usual. He was reading, "Of Mice and Men". "Good book," I thought. "Wait, that was the same book he was reading when TDWT began. That didn't seem like Noah. He could have probably finished that book in three days. He was smart which is why I had to get him eliminated last season. But they also had challenges to do so that could of slowed him down. Wait a minute? Chapter 2! OK now that really didn't seem like Noah. Why do I care so much were not friends. I don't even like him." That's when I noticed his eyes drop down to the book. He was looking at something. I couldn't see from where I was sitting. So I guess out of curiosity and probably trying to forget what Heather did to me, I got up and walked to the other side of the pool and directly behind Noah so I could see what he might of been starring at. All I could see was Cody trying to get a tan. "The geeks gonna burn," I thought. "But why would Noah be starring at Cody just to watch him burn, unless he was..."  
>"Hey Al, whatcha doin?" Said someone behind me.<br>I growled. I hate it when people call me that. I turned and saw it was that fat waste of space Owen. Figures, even though I kicked him out of the plane he still talks to me.  
>"Oh sorry, I forgot you didn't like that. So, what are you doin?" He asked.<br>"you're friends with Noah right? I asked.  
>"Yeah! He's my little buddy." He answered.<br>"Does he ever talk about Cody?" I asked.  
>"No. But now that I think about it, he does seem a lot nicer when he's in the room." He answered.<br>"Really?" I said snidely.  
>"Why?" He asked.<br>See that book he's reading? That's the same book he's been reading since last season started." I answered.  
>"So? We had challenges and stuff. Maybe he couldn't get far." He replied.<br>"That's what I thought until I saw he was on chapter 2." I replied back.  
>"OK that doesn't seem like Noah." He said.<br>"But from where he's sitting, if he wasn't looking at the book, he would be staring at Cody." I said.  
>"But why would he be staring at..." Owen paused for a second and then yelled, "Sweet Gravy! You don't think..."<br>"That's exactly what I think." I said before Owen could finish.  
>"That Noah's gay and has a crush on Cody?" He asked.<br>"Maybe." I replied and walked off. 


	2. Ch:2 The Thinking Owen

Alejandro walked off leaving me confused. He had just told me that he thought that Noah was gay and maybe had a crush on Cody. But now that I think about it, it doesn't seem so crazy. My stomach growled. I always get hungry when I think.  
>"I'm gonna get a burger." I said to myself. I started to think about how I made friends with Noah on my way to the grill. I was actually surprised that I made friends with him. He was way smarter then me and we really didn't get along when we first met. I voted him off first season, but that was because he didn't help in the dodge-ball tournament. But when TDWT came around we started to get along and he became my little buddy. It was funny when he made fun of Sierra, which now that I think about it, he did a lot. Especially when it involved Cody, which was most of the time. Sierra's crazy! Then I remembered when we were in Japan. Cody and Sierra had just got out of their giant pinball and Cody was covered in kisses.<br>["How many times do you think she kissed him in there?" I asked Noah laughing a little.  
>"I don't care!" He said kinda loud.] I didn't notice it before but he looked angry. I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but like I said, I'm not that bright. Then something came to me. We were on Chris's death plane and Cody was hitting on Gwen as usual.<br>["Will he ever stop?" I asked Noah. He didn't answer me so I looked over at him. He wasn't smiling and he looked sad. I was going to ask him what was wrong but then Chris came in saying we were going to start landing and I instantly started to panic, until Chris hit me over the head with a frying pan again and knocked me out.] But now I think I might of seen that look Noah had before. Yeah, it was the same look Courtney had when she found out that Duncan and Gwen kissed. I might have figured this out before if they happened the other way around. Wow! Noah really was gay and had a thing for Cody. But doesn't Noah know that he can't be with him. Cody was into girls. He hit on Gwen when she was single. Doesn't he know he'll keep hurting himself on this. Now I was kinda angry at Cody. He was making my little buddy sad. But it's not Codys fault, he doesn't know he's hurting Noah. I finally got to the grill and good thing too, my stomach was getting really loud now.  
>"Hey Owen." Someone said behind me. It was my girlfriend, Izzy (we had gotten back together). Good, I needed to talk to someone about Noah.<br>"Hi Izzy. Can I talk to you about something?" I asked.  
>"Sure, What is it big O." She asked picking up a burger too.<br>"It's Noah. I think that he might be..."  
>"Gay!" She said before I could finish.<br>"Yeah." I said surprised. "And that he has a crush on..."  
>"Cody!" She said before I could finish again.<br>"Uh, yeah. Wait, you knew?" I asked.  
>"Oh yeah I've known ever since first season." She said. First season! This has been going on for that long?<br>"Am I allowed to tell people now?" She asked. She didn't let me answer. She just said, "cool!," and ran off. I would have ran after her, but I was still hungry from thinking. 


	3. Ch:3 Izzy's Insight

I ran off from Owen thinking about who I was going to tell first. People are finally starting to figure out that Noah's gay and it only took them three seasons. I've known ever since first season. I remember I had just got voted off the first time. Well not really. The RCMP showed up and chased me into the woods. They couldn't catch me, but later Chef found me and took me to Playa Des Losers. Noah was at the bar everyday reading, until Cody showed up that is. We had just watched the new episode of TDI and had watched Cody get mauled by a bear. I thought I heard something at first but now I know I heard Noah whimper behind me. That's when I first started noticing because Noah stopped hanging out at the bar. He started hanging out at the dock. I started spying on Noah at this point. When Cody showed up (who was in a wheelchair at the time) Chef just put him on the dock and told Noah to take care of him. Noah obviously saw this coming. Noah helped Cody a lot. He helped him around the resort, got him his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I had figured out that Noah liked Cody by now. Then Chris showed up and took me and Eva back to camp. I got voted off officially this time and when I came back Cody had gotten his bandages off and him and Noah were barely talking to each other. This made me sad because I thought that they would have made a good couple. So I decided to spy on Cody next. The season ended Owen won and then gave up his money for a chance at a million dollars. The money got lost to a shark so Chris made me do season two. Cody didn't get that chance so I couldn't spy on him. Then we all got into season three. I ended up on Noahs teams and the only time I could get around Cody, Sierra was all over him so I couldn't get anywhere near him. So I gave up and I never told anyone. So now that Owen tried to tell me, I figured I was allowed to tell people now. The first pearson I saw was Gwen. She was with Duncan.  
>"Hey Gwen! Guess what?" I yelled at her.<br>"What?" She asked looking annoyed.  
>"Noah's gay!" I said catching her attention along with Duncans. "And he has a crush on Cody!" I said.<br>"WHAT!"  
>"Wow Gwen that was awesome! How did you do that without moving your lips?" I asked.<br>"I didn't say that." She said.  
>"Then who did?" I said.<br>"Uh oh." Duncan said looking behind me. I turned around to look. It was Sierra. "Oops." I said putting a finger to my chin.  
>"No! Cody is mine! Where is that man stealer?" She yelled and ran off.<br>"This is priceless! I gotta tell DJ!" Duncan said and he ran off too.  
>"We should warn Noah." Gwen said to me.<br>"Yeah." I said and we ran off looking for Noah.  
>"Noah!" Gwen yelled.<br>"NOAH!" I yelled even louder.  
>"What?" It was Noah. He had just walked out of the hotel.<br>"Noah, you need to hide." Said Gwen.  
>"Why?" He asked.<br>"Well first, we know your gay and have a crush on Cody." I said.  
>"Wha.. N-no I'm not." He said stuttering.<br>"Noah, I've known since first season." I told him. He looked at me and saw no way out of this.  
>"Fine. It's true. But why do I need to hide?" He asked.<br>"Because... Sierra knows." Said Gwen. Noah dropped his book. He became pail and I'm pretty sure he wet himself.  
>"Where am I supposed to hide." He said.<br>"You can hide in my room." Gwen said. So we ran into the hotel towards Gwens room. Noah was really slow and behind us.  
>"You're to slow!" I yelled at him. So I picked him up, put him over my shoulder, and went and caught up with Gwen. <div> 


	4. Ch:4 Gwen's Perspective

I was running to my room with Izzy, who was carrying Noah over her shoulder. A few minutes ago, Izzy told me that Noah was gay and had a crush on Cody. But Sierra had overheard. Since Sierra's a psycho, we decided to hide Noah in my room. We finally got to my room. I locked the door and Izzy through Noah on my bed. I sighed. Noah had wet himself earlier.  
>"So, you're gay?" I asked.<br>"Yeah. Surprised?" He said.  
>"Kinda. But I don't really know you." I said.<br>"I uh... kinda wet myself. Can one of you go get some clean clothes for me?" He asked.  
>"Sure, I'll do it." Izzy said and then ran out off the room.<br>"How did you figure out?" He asked me.  
>"Izzy told me." I replied.<br>"Anyone else know?" He asked.  
>"Other then Sierra? Duncan." I said.<br>"Duncan! Oh that's just great. He's probably going to tell everyone." He said getting upset.  
>"I think he's only gonna tell DJ." I said trying to calm him down. Izzy then came back into the room with Noahs clothes.<br>"Here you go Noah and nice tighty whities." She said throwing Noahs clothes at him.  
>"Thanks." He said sarcastically as he walked into the bathroom. "Hey Izzy, if you knew about me being gay since first season, why did you wait till know to tell people." Noah asked from the bathroom.<br>"I thought I was allowed to because Owen tried to tell me." She replied.  
>"Wait, Owen knows? I said.<br>"Somebody must have told him. He's not smart enough to figure this out on his own." Noah said walking out of the bathroom.  
>"Yeah. I wonder who told him." I said.<br>"Can one of you go figure out who?" He asked.  
>"Sure. I'll go this time." I said.<br>"Can you get Duncan too. I want to make sure he doesn't tell anyone." He said.  
>"Ok." I said and left the room. Owen was at the first place I checked. The grill.<br>"Hey Owen." I said.  
>"Hi Gwen." He said.<br>"I know about this whole Noah thing going on." I said.  
>"Izzy tell you?" He asked.<br>"Yeah. Did you figure it out on your own?" I asked.  
>"No, Alejandro did." He said.<br>"Alejandro?" I said shocked.  
>"Where is Noah?" He asked.<br>"Up in my room." I replied.  
>"Why is he up in your room?" He asked.<br>"Sierra overheard Izzy telling me." I said.  
>"Oh boy that's bad." He said.<br>"Yeah." I said.  
>"Can I go talk to him?" He asked.<br>"I don't see why not." I said.  
>"Ok. See ya Gwen." He said.<br>"See ya." I said and he walked of towards the hotel. "Hey baby." Duncan said walking up to me.  
>"Hey. Noah wants to talk to you." I told him.<br>"Oh really? Where is he?" He asked.  
>"Hiding in my room. But first can you help me find Alejandro?" I asked.<br>"Why do you want to find Alejandro?" He asked.  
>"He's the one that figured out Noah was gay and he wants to talk to him." I said.<br>"I think I saw him at the bar." He said. So we went to the bar to talk to Alejandro.  
>"Hey Al!" Duncan yelled.<br>"Don't call me that!" He yelled back. "What do you want?" He asked.  
>"We know you're the one that figured out that Noah's gay and he wants to talk to you." I said.<br>"Oh and no." He said.  
>"Yes you are." I said.<br>"Who's gonna make me?" He asked.  
>"How about me, DJ, and Eva." Duncan said.<br>"Fine." He said.  
>"Cool. He's up in my room." I said and we headed for my room.<br>"I found Duncan and Alejandro." I said walking into the room. Noah was still sitting on my bed but now he was talking to Owen.  
>"Owen told me how you figured everything out Alejandro but why did you bother too? You hate me." Noah asked walking up to Alejandro.<br>"I don't know. Out off curiosity I guess." He said.  
>"Or maybe it's because he was trying to forget that he lost to Heather!" Izzy yelled. Alejandro growled and turned his head.<br>"Other then DJ who did you tell?" Noah asked Duncan.  
>"Well there was Geoff in the hot tub and Eva in the weight room. Pretty much... everybody." Duncan said.<br>"WHAT!" Noah yelled.  
>"Relax. I didn't tell Cody." Duncan said. Noah relaxed, but just a little. "I might be a bully, but I'm not that much of a jerk." Duncan said.<br>"If everyone knows Cody's eventually going to find out." Noah said putting his head in his hands.  
>"I think everyone would know to keep their mouth shut." I said.<br>"What about Lindsay?" He said.  
>"I think Beth will make sure she doesn't say anything." Owen said.<br>"Maybe." Noah said sighing.  
>"Any of you see Sierra?" Noah asked.<br>"No." We all said.  
>"I wonder where she is?" Izzy asked. <div> 


	5. Ch:5 Sierra's Dilemma

I was running around the resort looking for that man stealer Noah. Cody is mine and only mine. I will tear this place apart until I find him. I don't know why I'm making such a big deal about this. Noah might be gay but Cody's not. But I guess that's not the point. Nobody will even try to steal my Cody from me. I've already checked all around the resort and I still can't find him anywhere. Maybe he's inside. I'll check every room, tear down any door, and take care of anyone that tries to stop me.  
>"OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled at Katie and Sadie as I headed for the hotel. They screamed and jumped out of the way and into Justin.<br>"Hey! Watch the Knees!" He said. Where should I check first. There are about a hundred rooms in this place. Maybe he's in Codys room. That's where I'd go. So I took the elevator to the second floor. Codys door was locked but I had swiped a spare key when I first got here. I went in and I immediately started to tear the place apart. The couch cushions ended up in the bathroom and the towels ended up on the TV. I went over to the bed and started to tear apart the bed. I know Noah wasn't and couldn't hide himself under the blankets but I was pissed and wasn't thinking straight. I grabbed the pillows and threw them at the wall. I was about to turn away but then I saw a little book on the bed that said, "My Crush," on the front. I picked it up thinking that Cody was keeping a journal about me. I tried to open but there was a lock on the front. Good thing I know how to pick a lock. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some paper clips I had been carrying around. It took a few minutes but I finally got it unlocked. Cody had drawn a picture on the front page. A bad one at that. I had no idea what I was looking at. But there was something written on the bottom of the page.  
>"I wonder if they know how I feel about them and if they feel the same way about me?" I said to myself. That doesn't seem right. Cody knows how I feel about him. Every page had the same thing. A poorly drawn picture and something written at the bottom. Every drawing seemed familiar but I couldn't make out what. When I got halfway through the book I finally figured out what it was that was so familiar. The pictures had been getting a little bit better with every page. This one was good enough to understand. It was Noah. But this picture was different because Noah was holding someone, Cody.<br>"I wish he knew how much I wanted him to hold me close." I said to myself again. No, no, this can't be happening. Cody's not gay. He always hit on Gwen when she was single. What if it's a cover. A cover for liking Noah. I am going to loose Cody to Noah. I feel to my knees and started to cry.  
>"Whose in my room? Sierra? What did you do to my room!" It was Cody. He looked down and saw me crying. "What's wrong Sierra?" He asked.<br>"Y-you're gay." I said with tears in my eyes.  
>"Wha! No I'm not!" He said. I then shoved his journal into his hands. He looked at it, scared. "Oh." He said.<br>"And you do have a crush on Noah?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." He said still looking scared. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the room sobbing. "Wait! Sierra!" He yelled chasing after me. I heard somebody coming down the hallway. I saw a closet on my right. So I got in and waited for them to pass by.<br>"Hey Cody. What's up man?" Somebody said.  
>"Oh, hey DJ. Did you see Sierra run by?" Cody asked DJ.<br>"No. Why?" DJ asked.  
>"How good are you with secrets?" Cody said.<br>"Any secret's safe with me?" DJ replied.  
>"I-I'm gay and I sort of... have a crush on Noah, and Sierra found out." Cody said with a stutter.<br>"No way! Are you serious?" DJ asked with a shocked tone.  
>"Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Cody yelled.<br>"No, not at all. It's just that Noah's gay too!" DJ yelled excitedly.  
>"What?" Cody yelled back.<br>"And he also has a crush on you." DJ said.  
>"Are you serious! You better not be joking with me!" Cody said.<br>"I'm not. Duncan told me. He said Izzy told him and Gwen." DJ said.  
>"Izzy does know everything about everyone here. Do you know where Noah is?" Cody asked.<br>"No, sorry. But Duncan did tell me Sierra overheard." DJ said.  
>"They must be hiding Noah. But where could they be hiding him?" Cody said.<br>"He might be hiding in Gwen or Izzys room. Duncan ran off to tell me after he and Sierra found out." DJ said.  
>"Gwens room is closer. I'll try there first. Thanks DJ." Cody said and I heard him run off.<br>"You're welcome. Come on bunny. It's time for a bath." DJ said and I heard him walk away too.  
>I sat there in that closet crying. Noah liked Cody. Old news. But I just found out that Cody also liked Noah and Cody was now trying to find Noah to tell him. I'm gonna loose Cody if I don't do something. So I got out of the closet and headed towards Gwens room. When I got there I almost didn't see Cody. I was about to go grab him but then he knocked on the door. I quickly jumped into another hall closet before he noticed that I was there. I opened the door just a little so I could see. "Who is it?" I heard Gwen say. Cody was a bit pale. He was obviously nervous. I hoped that he wouldn't say anything and just walk away.<br>"I-it's Cody." He said. My heart sank.  
>"Cody! What are you doing here?" Gwen asked.<br>"I-i'm looking for Noah? He said stuttering again.  
>"Noah? He's not here." Gwen said. Oh please, please, please don't be there!<br>"Gwen, I heard him in there a few seconds ago." He said without stuttering this time.  
>"Cody, he's..."<br>"I just wanna talk to him." Cody said interrupting Gwen. Nobody talked for a while.  
>"Ok." Gwen said. She opened the door and walked out.<br>"We'll leave so you two can talk privately." She said as Owen, Duncan, and Alejandro walked. Alejandro? What's he doing in there? Then Izzy came out and ran down the hallway and out of my sight. Cody looked a little confused at everyone. But then Duncan pushed him into the room and closed the door. This was bad. Noah and Cody were both in the same room and I couldn't do anything about it.  
>"I would kill to see what's going on in there." Gwen said.<br>"You can Gwen!" Izzy yelled coming back with a laptop.  
>"How?" Gwen asked.<br>"I put a spy camera disguised as an apple in there and we should be able to see what's going on in there with my laptop." Izzy said.  
>"Why do you have spy camera?" Alejandro asked. She didn't answer.<br>"Come on, lets watch." She said walking over to the closet I was hiding in. She didn't come in but she stood just close enough for me to see the screen.  
>"Isn't this kinda wrong?" Owen asked as Gwen, Duncan, and Alejandro gathered around Izzy.<br>"Come on, it's not like you're not curious." Duncan said and then Owen walked over and started to watch. Noah was sitting on the bed and Cody was standing in front of him scratching the back of his head.  
>"Well?" Noah said.<br>"So. You like me?" Cody said.  
>"Sierra tell you?" Noah asked.<br>"No. DJ told me." Cody said. There was another long pause. "Listen, Noah. I came here to tell you..."  
>"I know, I know! You came here to tell me that you're not gay and don't like me like that! I've heard it a million times!" Noah yelled as he got off the bed and walked to the window.<br>"No! That's not it! I came here to tell you that I do like you like that!" Cody yelled back.  
>"No way!" Gwen yelled. No! I gotta stop this but I can't get passed them.<br>"R-really?" Noah said.  
>"Yeah, I have for a while." Cody said handing him his journal filled with his drawings of Noah. Noah started to read it and instantly looked confused. "Yeah, I know the drawings are bad but they get better towards the middle." Cody said. Noah kept looking at the drawings starting to smile.<br>"Wow! This ones pretty graphic Cody." Noah said. Cody looked at the book and started to grab for it. Noah held it out behind himself. Cody reached over Noahs shoulder still grabbing for it, their faces inches apart. Their faces got closer to each other. No! Please don't do it! Their lips met. My heart sank into my stomach. Noah put his arms around Cody, pulling him closer.  
>"Eww. Geek love." Duncan said.<br>"Aww come on. It's sweet." Gwen said.  
>"Eh." Alejandro said with the tiniest bit of enthusiasm.<br>"Gosh, how do you think Sierra's going to react to this?" Owen asked.  
>"Why don't you ask her?" Izzy said as she opened the closet door revealing me.<br>"Sierra!" Gwen yelled.  
>"They're coming out!" Owen yelled. Gwen then started shoving everyone in the closet. It took her a while to get Owen in. Then she got in herself and shut the door.<br>It was a tight squeeze. Owen took up 90 percent of the closet. Because of that Duncan was squashed behind him and Izzy was riding on Owens shoulders. "Ow! Someone stepped on my foot!" Alejandro yelled.  
>"Owen! You're sandwiching me into the wall!" Duncan yelled.<br>"Everybody shut up!" Gwen said in a loud whisper. She then put her ear to the door.  
>"Ok. They're gone." She said and then started to make her way towards me. "Listen Sierra, you aren't going to ruin Noah and Codys relationship." She said pointing at me.<br>"But Cody's mine!" I yelled at her.  
>"No he isn't! That marriage you put him in wasn't binding and you know it!" She yelled back.<br>"Yeah. But he's still mine!" I yelled. "Oh my god." Gwen said.  
>"Don't you like it when Cody's happy?" Owen asked me.<br>"Yes." I said.  
>"Then why are you upset? Didn't you see how happy Cody was? You know he'll be that happy everyday now?" Owen said.<br>"Yeah. But... I love him!" I said as I cried into my hands.  
>"But he's gay. He's not gonna like you like that." Izzy said.<br>"I could get him to switch." I said.  
>"Please. I tried to get a lesbian girl in my neighborhood to switch once. Even with my looks I couldn't do it. It's impossible." Said Alejandro.<br>"This closet is to small. We need to get out of here before Alejandros big ego kills us." Duncan said. He got out from behind Owen and opened the door we all fell out onto the floor.  
>"Well it's about time." I looked up. It was Noah. He and Cody were leaning on the wall.<br>"Oh and Izzy, you need to get better spy equipment." Cody said.  
>"As if we're not going to notice an obviously plastic apple with a huge lens-cap on the side." Noah said throwing Izzys apple cam at her.<br>"You knew we were in there?" Gwen said.  
>"We heard you all the way at the elevator." Noah said.<p>"So did you here everything we said in there?" Duncan asked.<p>

"Everything." Cody said glaring at me. It was scary. I had never seen Cody this angry before and I'm pretty sure no one else had either because they were all staring at Cody too. Nobody talked for a while until Cody broke the silence. "You. Me. Talk... Now." He said pointing at Gwen s room.  
>"Ok." I said reluctantly and walked into Gwen s room. Cody came in shutting the door with a loud bang. He continued to glare at me. Even though I was scared I was still thinking of a way to get Cody back. No one was in the room with us, maybe if I kissed him. Cody knew I was thinking this because he then said, "kiss me and I get a restraining order." I looked down at my feet not saying a word. "Well?" Cody said.<br>"Well what?"  
>"You know what!" He said yelling know. "I heard everything you said in there about how you were going to try and get me back! Sierra! I was never yours. Cody yelled.<br>Cody, I... Can t you get it through your head? I don t like you like that! He yelled interrupting me.  
>But... But nothing! He yelled interrupting me again. So I stopped talking. Listen. We re friends Sierra. He said. I looked up at him. But we won t be for long if you keep doing this. I really like Noah and if you really did care about me, you wouldn t be doing this. He said. He then turned and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts. I did care about him, a lot. But I also loved him so much. He meant the world to me.<br>Uhh... Sierra? Gwen had stuck her head through the door after Cody left. Do you mind leaving? I uhh... gotta put on my bathing suit. She said with a nervous smile. I knew she was lying. But I didn t care. So I left and went to my room.

I was lying on my bed crying into my pillow. It had been a week since Cody had yelled at me and since I left my room. I was too depressed to leave. I had been living off my mini-fridge. I m pretty sure I had gained five pounds. I got up to get something from the fridge when someone knocked on my door. Go away! I yelled.  
>I would but Cody would get mad at me. They replied. I looked through the doors peephole to see who it was. It was Noah.<br>Why are you here? I asked loudly.  
>Well we, and by that I mean Cody noticed that you haven't come out of your room since last week so he thought it would be a good idea for me to come and talk to you. He said nervously. Why should I let him in? He was the last person I wanted to see, let alone talk to. But he said Cody sent him, so I reluctantly opened the door. He walked in and it was obvious that he was scared.<br>Scared? I asked him.  
>No. Then why do you have Harold s nun-chucks in your pocket? I was aaa... cleaning them for him. He said as he covered them with his shirt. Alright, well, Cody wanted me to talk to you about... us and he wants you to know that he respects that you re giving him space but he doesn t want you to stay in your room all the time. Noah said.<br>Why couldn t he just tell me that himself? I asked.  
>He thought you d still be upset with him about your talk last week. I guess I kinda was. You feel heart broken, don t you? Trust me, I know how that feels and I can really see why it s over Cody. He s sweet, has beautiful eyes, and the cute gap in his teeth. The gap was cute and I was heart broken. But...<br>This isn t like you Noah. You never show emotion or open up. Especially to people you don t even like. I said out load. Love does crazy things. He said. We stared at each other for a while.  
>Wow. You must really like him if you d say something that cheesy. I said breaking the silence. Noah laughed, a bit.<br>Well, that s all I have to say. He walked up to the door to leave but stopped. Why don t you come outside. The sun misses you. He said with a grin and left. Now there s something Noah would say. The way he talked about Cody was exactly the way I do. He was someone that would love and care for Cody as much as I do. But I don t like that Cody had to ask Noah to come up here. If it was the other way around, I would of came up here without him asking. But I guess you can t have everything. I looked at the mirror on my wall and I was very pale, even for my dark skin. Noah was right. I need some sun. The sun blinded me as soon as I walked outside. so much that I didn t see Cody walking up to me. Hey Sierra. How are you? He said.  
>Hi Cody. I guess I m ok. Thanks for sending Noah to talk to me. i really needed that. I replied.<br>What? I didn t send Noah to talk to you. But he said... We both looked over at Noah lying on a lounge chair, reading his book. So he didn t come to talk to me because Cody told him to. He came up there because he saw that Cody was worried and wanted to help him. That put a smile on my face. Cody saw it too, which put a smile on his face.  
>So, are we cool? He asked.<br>We still friends? I asked.  
>Best friends. We re cool. Cody smiled and gave me a quick hug and ran off to Noah. I was thirsty so I went over to the bar. A ginger ale please. I asked the bartender.<br>Everything cool Sierra? Someone asked me. It was Gwen. She was sitting one seat from me. Alejandro was next to her.  
>Yeah. I replied.<br>That s awesome. Owen said who was floating on his back in the pool with Izzy lying on his chest. I looked up at Noah and Cody who were snuggling. I ll probably never get over Cody but... I thought as I took a sip from my drink and looked out into the lake. There are other fish in the sea. 


End file.
